


Parsnips and Parsley

by ClaireScott



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, Mustard Gas, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireScott/pseuds/ClaireScott
Summary: A very early morning guest has a special present and a surprising announcement to make.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. I apologize for all the mistakes.

A banging at the front door made Ruby look up from the table top she was staring at, eyes half closed, tired to the bones. It was very early in the morning, 5 a.m., a time no human with a functioning brain would visit another human. Reluctantly she stood up and tiptoed to the front door. Another loud knock made her jump. Carefully she opened the door and Arthur Shelby, who’d obviously leant against the door, fell on top of her.   
“Ouch! For God’s sake! Mr. Shelby!” She moaned, trying to free herself from his weight.   
“Mo ... morning,” he mumbled and rolled off her. “Sorry.”  
Obviously, he was totally drunk.   
“What are you doing here?” Ruby asked and sat up.  
“I wanted to ... to talk to you,” he slurred.   
“Alright then. Talk about what? Has something happened?”  
Now he sat up too and gave her a long look, before he shook his head: “I don’t know. I ... just longed for ... a...mpny.”  
“Beg your pardon, Mr. Shelby?” Ruby asked, not able to understand this slurred murmur.   
“Arthur. Jussss call me Arthur.”  
“May I offer you a cup of tea, Arthur?” Ruby asked with a smile, and stood up from the floor.   
“Aye. Oh, got a pres... present for ya, Rub ...” Arthur said and raised slowly.   
He fumbled in the inside pocket of his jacket and offered her his present.   
Ruby suppressed a laugh, while looking totally surprised between his hand and his stone-faced and serious mien.   
“Oh, .... mhm, thank you. So, did you rob a market? That’s two parsnips and some parsley.” She said and took her present carefully out of his hands.   
“Aye. Guess I did. Can’t re...remember. I wanted to bring flowers, but there weren’t any. Sorry, sorry.“   
“That’s fine, Arthur. So, did they plague you the whole night? Again?” She asked, referring to the dead and wounded, to the horror of the war he re-lived over and over in his head.   
“Aye. I drank to forget but I can’t, just can’t.”   
“I see,” Ruby said and poured him a cup of tea. “Take a seat. The sun’s rising, the night will be over soon.”  
Arthur slumped on a chair, staring at the table top, just like she did a few minutes ago. He cleared his throat and as he started to speak he did it slow and accentuated.   
“We know each other for half a year.”  
“Yes, we do. I’m thankful for the job you offered me, Mr. Shel ... Arthur.”  
“Mhm,” he grunted and said lowly: “At night, when they come haunt me, when I sit in a muddy trench and watch them die, I ... I long for ya company. But ... but then I’m afraid that I’m not able to protect you, that you gonna die in my arms too. They will take you from me. They always do so, snatching the woman I’m in love with away, right out of my arms. Living with me in the trench is ... ex ...excruciating, more than a woman can bear.”   
His speech was still slurry but he spoke slowly, so Ruby was able to understand him.   
“Before I worked for the Shelby Company I lived in a trench too.” Ruby said lowly and gave him a smile. “My husband and my brother lived here, both suffering from horrible injuries, both haunted.”  
“Mustard gas, right?” Arthur asked and nodded slowly. “I knew them both.”  
“Aye,” Ruby nodded and gave him a sad smile. “Last winter my husband died after two years of suffering, and in March my brother lost the fight against the cancer he got from the mustard gas. I’m used to the nightmares and to everything regarding living with a haunted soldier.”  
Arthur shook his head slightly and emptied his tea cup: “I’ll better go. Maybe I’ll see you at the office later. Don’t wait for me.”  
“Alright. Sleep well. And thank you for the lovely present. Actually, I’ve got a recipe for a parsnip and parsley casserole. Maybe you want to join me? Tomorrow evening?”  
“I’ll be there, thank you. And sorry for ...”  
“No need to be sorry, Arthur. We’re fine.” Ruby answered and gave him a smile.   
He nodded and stepped out of the door, just to come in again three seconds later.   
“I’m in love with you, Ruby,” he said and she nodded: “Aye, I got that.”   
“And?”  
“I’m glad to hear, because I feel very similar for you.”  
“Good,” Arthur answered and left.   
She walked over to the window and watched him wobbling down the street. He wouldn’t remember a single word later, not even that he’d visited her. But maybe the first step had been made.


	2. Beetroot and thyme

It was a very simple meal, one of the dishes her mother used to cook when the money was tight. Just a few potatoes, parsnips, parsley and, if you had some, a cup of single or sour cream and a handful of cheese. Ruby set the table for one and took a look in the oven. Arthur hadn’t shown up at work, not yesterday, not today. He must have a horrible hangover for calling in sick two days in a row. She looked to the sideboard, to the photos arranged on the top. Her wedding photo, pictures of her parents, her brother and her husband. All dead and gone. Once more, she looked to the oven, and back to the photography of her husband. Then she set a second dish, fork and knife on the table.  
“Dinner’s ready, love,” she whispered and felt tears burning in her eyes.  
She took the casserole out of the oven and placed it on the table. The smell of the cheese made her mouth water. Yesterday’s dinner had been her last meal and she was already starving. She was short of money and Arthur Shelby couldn’t even sense how valuable his present had been. Otherwise she would have eaten just a few potatoes or a bowl of oat flakes.  
A knock on the door made her frown. She didn’t expect a guest, as Arthur surely didn’t remember his visit and her invitation. She opened the door to her little flat and took a deep breath when she laid eyes on Arthur Shelby, in a sober state, and with a paper bag in his hands.  
“Good evening, Mr. Shelby,” she greeted and opened the door wider. “Come in.”  
“Miss Ruby,” he answered and took his cap off. “I’m not too late, am I?”  
“No, you’re just in time.” She smiled and pointed to the kitchen table. “Please, take a seat.”  
‘Thanks god I set the table for two. Even if the second dish was just for melancholy reasons,’ Ruby thought and stopped in the movement when the next idea popped up: ‘Oh. And this means, he remembers. Does he remember what I said? That I’m in love with him?’  
He placed the paper bag on the sideboard and took a seat: “I ... I bought Caraway seed cake at Harmon’s bakery. For dessert. I hope you like it.”  
“I do. Thank you, Mr. Shelby. You shouldn’t have.”  
“I should. I owe you an apology.”  
Ruby shook her head and filled his dish with a large portion of the casserole before she took a smaller one for herself.  
“Enjoy your meal, Mr. Shelby.” She said and sat down.  
“Thank you. Enjoy.”  
“It’s nothing special, just a ... meal my mother used to cook when we were out of money. Normally, you would add some single cream but ... I ran out of it, so it’s a bit dry. I’m sorry,” Ruby said after he took the first two bites.  
“No need to be sorry. I like it,” he answered and gave her a smile. “So, regarding yesterday morning ... you weren’t able to sleep?”  
“Why do you think so?” Ruby said frowning.  
“You were fully clothed, at 5 a.m., and your working hours at my office start at 10.”  
“9:30, Mr. Shelby. You start at 10.” She smiled and finally took the first, heavenly bite her belly longed for.  
“Yes, of course. So, why do I knock at your door at 5 in the morning and find you fully clothed, with a pot of tea already cooked?”  
Ruby took a deep breath and bit on her lip. Should she tell him? Maybe he wasn’t happy with the truth. But she didn’t want to lie to him too.  
“I have got another job, from 6 to 9. I’m serving breakfast at the Marquise hotel in Coventry Road.”  
“Why are you in need of a second job and, despite having two jobs, still eat dry casserole without cream?”  
Ruby sighed and shook her head: “I have to pay back my brother’s gambling debts.”  
“I see,” Arthur nodded and leant back: “May I ask whom you owe and how much it is?”  
“It’s 942 Pounds. The interest rates are my undoing.”  
“942 Pounds.” Arthur lifted his eyebrows. “That’s a word. And who do you owe?”  
“Billy Kimber.”  
Arthur nodded slowly and chewed with a thoughtful facial expression. For a few seconds the room was silent.  
“Gonna talk to him. That’s unacceptable. Your brother is dead, he can write off the money. You’re not responsible for your brother’s gambling debts.”  
“That’s what I’ve told him. But he didn’t care. He wants his money, and sends his professional thugs when I’m not able to follow his payment schedule. In fact, I could need a third job. For the Sunday afternoons.”  
“Or a pay rise.”  
“That’s ... that’s not why ... why I told you my story, Mr. Shelby. I’m fine and I’ll get that handled.”  
“First, it’s still Arthur. Please. Second, I’m gonna talk to Kimber. Third, there’s gonna be a pay rise for ya. You do a very good job and I appreciate your hard work even more, now that I know how much you actually work.”  
“Thank you, Arthur, but ...”  
“No. Just no.”  
Ruby swallowed the rest of her objections and they finished their meal in silence.  
“So,” Arthur said and cleared his throat. “Yesterday morning ... I guess I said something too open-hearted and I wanted to apologize. For interrupting your ... morning and for what I said. I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”  
“Do you ... remember my answer?”  
“Yes, I do.”  
Ruby nodded and looked down on her lap: “I’m ashamed, because I said that.”  
“Why?” Arthur squinted and shook his head in disbelief.  
“Decency demands a year of grief. I’m ashamed because I ... I’m attracted to you and I ... miss him and he’s dead for only seven months, and ... and there’s you ... and it’s wrong to ... to fall in love with another man while still grieving.”  
“It’s not wrong. He would have wanted you to be happy.”  
“He would have wanted to live and be happy with me, don’t you think?”  
“Sure. But he’s gone. Like so many others. And there’s nothing we could do about.”  
Ruby nodded slowly and stood up to clean the table.  
“Do you want a cup of tea for dessert?”  
“Yes, thank you.”  
Again, they remained silent for a few minutes. Right after she served tea and the cake he’d bought she spoke again: “What if I want it to happen again?”  
“What exactly?”  
“You knocking at my door in the middle of the night, because you need my company?”  
Arthur rubbed over his face and smiled. “Guess I could do that. Special wishes for a present?”  
“How about beetroot and thyme?”  
“Alright. Shall I bring single cream too? And ... maybe some ham?”  
Ruby laughed lowly and shook her head: “I’m unable to accept so many presents, Arthur.”  
“You’ll get used to it,” he answered. “This I promise.”


	3. Green beans and mint

Five days after their dinner she walked home from Watery Lane, tired and exhausted. She stopped at the grocer’s shop and bought oat flakes, two bottles of milk, a loaf of bread and a very small piece of cheddar - dinner for next five to seven days. Ruby sighed and tried not to think of Billy Kimber, who’d send his thugs not later than Friday, to collect the next rate. Finally at home, she trudged upstairs and stopped in the middle of the staircase when she noticed Arthur Shelby in front of her door.  
“There you are, Ruby,” he said. “I’m waiting for half an hour already.”  
“I ... I was at the grocery shop.” She answered. “Do you need me at the office?”  
He shook his head and took the few steps down the stairs to grab her bag, gentleman he was.  
“No. But I need to talk to you. In private.”  
“Oh. May I offer you a cup of tea?” She said, pulled the key out of her handbag and opened the door.  
Arthur grabbed a big black leather bag from the floor and followed her into her flat. He placed both bags on the kitchen table and answered: “I’d love some tea, thank you.”  
Ruby gave him a smile, lighted the stove and filled water in the kettle. His behaviour in the last few days had been totally normal, professional, no sign of attraction towards her.  
“Oh, please, take a seat,” Ruby said and placed two cups on the table.  
The atmosphere turned into something tense and uncomfortable, and she wondered if this was because Arthur watched her closely, his facial expression unreadable.  
“Did I ... did I do something wrong?” She asked after serving the tea and taking a seat, not longer able to bear the silence and his stare.  
“No.”  
“Oh, good. So, what is it you wanted to talk about?”  
Arthur cleared his throat, opened the leather bag and pulled a piece of paper out of the bag.  
“About this.”  
Reluctantly Ruby reached for the paper. “Ruby Madison (debtor: Bobby Whitman). Your payment of 942 Pounds has been received. Actual balance: 0 Pounds. Billy Kimber,” she read under her breath and looked up: “What ... what did you do? Did you pay Bobby’s debts?”  
“Aye.” Arthur nodded and gave her a smile.  
“So I owe you now.” Ruby answered after a moment of silence and folded her arms.  
“Somehow.” Once more a nod, and this intense stare that made her jumpy. “Contrary to Billy Kimber I won’t charge you with interest rates.”  
“That’s very generous, Mr. Shelby. What’s your payment schedule?” She asked and took a sip of tea.  
“Bloody hell, Ruby, stop calling me Mr. Shelby.” Arthur said with a sigh and continued: “You’re gonna give me the half of what you’ve left at the end of the month, after eating good and enough, after buying new dresses, whatever shit you need. The other half you save. For later.”  
“Can I have this offer in written form?”  
“If you want. But there’s no need for this.”  
“I’m sorry but I have to ask, if you ... if you ...”  
“Aye?”  
“Do you want ... another type of repayment?” She asked and looked down on her lap.  
“No. I dinna pay Billy Kimber to make you my whore, Ruby. I did it because I wanna make your life a bit easier.” Arthur stood up and opened the leather bag he brought, placing beetroot, thyme, a big piece of cheddar, some ham, a packet of sugar, a bottle of whiskey and a box of chocolates on the table.  
“I ... I don’t know what to say, Arthur, I’m ...,” Ruby stammered and started to cry.  
With one step he was at her side, pulling her up in his arms. His hand petted over her back and his voice sounded strained and raspy when he started to speak: “Don’t cry. I dinna do all this shit to make you cry.”  
“I ... know. I’m sorry. But ... I ...” Ruby sobbed helplessly.  
He held her until there were no tears left, until she was silent and calm. It felt so good to be held, to smell him and feel his warmth. She enjoyed the gentle, comforting touches so much that she instantly felt ashamed again. This wasn’t right, it was indecent and condemnable, but it felt so good. It needed all her strength to break the contact.  
“I need a drink.” He mumbled after she took a step back and blew her nose.  
“Here,” she said, pointing to the whiskey he brought. “Help yourself, Arthur. I just ... need another moment.”  
“Alright.” He answered and filled two glasses to the half, handing her one. “There you go.”  
“I ... I’ve never had alcohol,” she whispered, looking down on the glass in her hand.  
“Never?” He asked, his facial expression giving away his surprise.  
“My parents were teetotaller. Tim never drank, too.”  
“I see. He was a good man, Ruby.” Arthur nodded and took a sip of the whiskey. “Try it.”  
Carefully she took a sip and started to cough right after swallowing. Arthur grinned and encouraged her to take another sip.  
“Oh, my god!” She gasped, after trying again. “How can you drink it without batting an eye?”  
“You’ll get used to it, Ruby.” Once more he grinned and took a seat again. “So, uhm, may I stay for dinner?”  
“Yes, of course. That’s the least I can ... oh! I ... I didn’t even say thank you so far. God, I’m sorry, Arthur. Thank you a thousand times and ...”  
“It’s alright. Don’t mention it. Tomorrow at the office we’ll write it down, if you want.”  
“I do.”  
“So, it’s a deal,” Arthur stated and she nodded. 

While cooking she started to feel the effects of the alcohol and was able to loosen a bit. She was even able to laugh and was taken aback by the fact that Arthur refused a second glass of whiskey for her.  
“Why not?” She asked, and pouted like she never pouted since she had been about five years old.  
“You’re not used to it. You’re gonna feel like shit tomorrow morning.”  
“I don’t care about tomorrow morning. I have something to celebrate.” She smiled and tried to grab the bottle.  
“No.” Arthur said. “Listen. If you drink another glass you’re gonna be ... needy. We’re gonna end in your bed and fuck like there’s no tomorrow, because I’m not able to resist you. And you’re not gonna be able to resist anymore, too. But there will be a tomorrow and I don’t want you to feel shame and remorse.”  
Ruby nodded slowly and took a step towards him, entering his personal space. She caressed his cheek and looked into his eyes.  
“Ruby ...,” he said under his breath. “What are you ...”  
She closed his mouth with a kiss, sweet and slow, but enough to make him pull her closer, to kiss her back.  
“I don’t know,” she whispered after ending the kiss. “I’m sorry. I ... I guess dinner’s ready.” She cleared her throat and pointed to the table: “Please.”  
“You’ll never have to say sorry for kissing me,” Arthur answered. “I’d love to stay after dinner, but I guess I better go.”  
Ruby nodded and turned around to the stove: “Will you come back tomorrow? For dinner?”  
“Of course I will. How about green beans and mint?”  
“Whatever you want, Arthur.” She said with a smile.  
“Feels good. Hearing these words and getting dinner served,” he mumbled and closed his eyes for a second.  
Ruby nodded and her imagination came up with the picture of a dim bedroom. She watched Arthur’s slim and brawny form moving. Loving. Fucking. His sometimes so scary stare focused on her face, concentrated and stern.  
She felt her blushing and tried to concentrate on the dinner. She didn’t know if it was the whiskey or something else that made her think of a naked Arthur Shelby penetrating her. The thought itself was shameful and she was thankful that Arthur stopped her from doing something stupid.


	4. Whiskey and more whiskey

“Oh, that was funny,” Christine laughed and Ruby nodded with a wide smile.   
Going to the pictures for the first time after two years had been a wonderful idea of good ol’ Christine, and the movie they’ve picked had been a really funny one.   
“I love pie fights,” Christine said. “I laughed so much, I nearly pissed my pants.”   
“Me too,” Ruby answered. “So, what now?”  
“Now we’re going to have a drink at a pub. How about The White Horse?”  
“Alright.” She nodded and linked her arm with Christine’s.   
The night was warm and the streets still crowded. The people of Birmingham searched for fun and entertainment and fled out of their closed and cramped flats in the mild summer night. Once at The White Horse, Christine ordered two glasses of whiskey, not giving a shit about the fact that Ruby never drank.   
“Christine, I ...”  
“Aye, I know. Drink. Try it. It’s time for you to ... live a bit.” Christine answered and pointed to a table in the back: “Look, there are Leo and Jacob!”   
Christine grabbed Ruby’s hand and pulled her to the table where the two men sat with four other guys.   
“But,” Ruby protested, not knowing even one of them, but Christine didn’t listen.   
Christine said hello and seemed to be highly welcomed. She placed Ruby between two of the men and soon was very busy with kissing the guy named Leo.   
Ruby didn’t talk much, she listened to the men’s discussion of the upcoming strike at the docks. The men clinked glasses and prompted her to join them in drinking. She did and soon she had another glass of whiskey, and a third one followed no twenty minutes later. Once more she felt the effects making her loosen, and she laughed with the men as if she’d know them for years. Not even Jacob’s hand which was suddenly placed on her knee seemed to be false or annoying. After her fourth whiskey something happened at the bar and the conversations stopped.   
“Uh, the Peaky Blinders settling old scores with Curt, the owner. Today of all days, bloody hell!” Jacob said at her ear and Ruby held her breath, her eyes searched in the crowd for familiar faces.   
First, she noticed John, then she spotted Arthur, who held a man at the coattail and hissed something. His face was distorted with rage and hate and he seemed to be so very angry, so upset. Seconds later there was a huge bar fight going on and there was no way to flee. Christine pulled her up – and Ruby noticed that her legs were somehow wobbly. And she had to laugh. What seemed to be totally ridiculous, but she couldn’t help herself. It was just so funny. Ruby suppressed her laughing as good as she could and followed Christine to the very back of the room, were Christine placed her with her back at the wall.   
A man ran towards them, searching for the rear exit, his nose bloody, a cut on his cheek. Ruby felt an arm around her shoulders, and looked to the left, where Jacob was.   
“Maybe ... we should go. At someplace where it’s a bit quieter. And a bit less crowded,” he suggested lowly at her ear, and placed a kiss on her earlobe.   
“I’m ...,” Ruby started but was interrupted when Jacobs arm was pulled off her, when he was thrown to the side.   
“What are you doing here?” Arthur asked, grabbing her hand and pulling her with him.   
“I was ... at the pictures,” Ruby slurred. “With Chrish-tine.”  
“Are you drunk, Ruby?” He asked, guiding her carefully around the still fighting men.   
She nodded, laughing: “Guess so.” She lifted four fingers and said: “Four. I’ve had four whiskey. I’m a grown-up woman, I’m allowed to drink!”  
“Aye,” Arthur said and led her out of the pub. “Let’s go.”  
“No! I wanna stay and ...,” she said and had to laugh again. “One ... one more whiskey, Mr. Arthur Shelby, please!”  
“I’m gonna bring you home. End of discussion.”   
“Arthur, please, please, please ...”  
He shook his head and linked her arm with his. Arthur walked fast, with big steps, and way too soon they’d reached the house she lived in.   
“I’m so dizzy,” Ruby mumbled and Arthur pulled her close while he opened the door with the key he’d fumbled out of her handbag.   
“I know,” he said under his breath. “Come on, Rub, carefully on the staircase.”   
“Aye,” Ruby answered and saluted, starting to laugh again.   
“Shh,” Arthur hissed. “Keep quiet. We don’t want to wake the neighbors.”  
Ruby nodded and tried not to laugh, to find this situation incredibly funny. Once the door closed behind them and they were finally in Ruby’s flat, she felt that all the fun was gone. The way Arthur looked at her wasn’t funny at all. She noticed hunger and pure lust in his face and felt her own desire for him awaken. She made a slurry step towards him, feeling so sexy like never before, and started to open his shirt.   
“Ruby ...,” Arthur whispered. “That’s a bad idea.”  
“Alright,” she giggled. “What about this?” She asked and opened her blouse.   
“I should go,” he mumbled. “I really should go.”  
“But I want you to stay.”   
“You’re drunk, Ruby.”  
“And lonely, and in love with you, and needy. I want you to stay. On one condition.” She said, trying to avoid slurring.   
“What condition?” Arthur asked and lifted his hand slowly, placed his fingertips on her collarbone and shifted the straps of her bra and her chemise to the side, baring her shoulder.   
“Be gentle, please.” She answered and stripped.   
She didn’t want to let him go, so she got rid of all her clothes as fast as she could, standing naked in front of him within a minute.   
“God, Ruby ...,” Arthur said, but he didn’t move.   
She took his hand in hers and placed his palm on her breast. Arthur breathed deeply, open-mouthed, his eyes fixated on her breast in his hand.   
“Please,” she whispered once more. “Please, Arthur.”  
He gave her a short nod, then she was pulled close, his lips met hers and everything seemed to be pure bliss.   
“You were so angry, earlier at the pub.” Ruby whispered between kisses.   
“Mhm,” Arthur answered. “Regardless, I’ll be gentle, I promise.”  
“Are you drunk, too?” She asked and opened his shirt a bit wider.   
“A little bit. Not enough to lose control. Never fear, alright?”  
“Aye.” Ruby nodded and placed a few kisses on his neck, inhaling his scent.   
“You sure?” He asked and she nodded, squeaking a second later when Arthur lifted her up and carried her to the bed in the next room.


	5. Gherkins and water

Ruby woke by a way too bright ray of sunlight shining on her face. She moaned in the moment she opened her eyes, pulsating, excruciating headaches defined her miserable state. She turned around and closed her eyes again, trying to remember what had happened last night.   
Arthur.   
Startled, she sat up, her head nearly exploding by the sudden movement, a little scream on her lips. He’d carried her to the bedroom, she’d been naked, she’d stripped in front of him, begging him to take her. Oh, god. She waited until the first waves of shame and regret ebbed away and listened closely. It was silent, not a sound to hear, except the chatting of her neighbors. Ruby noticed that she was clothed, that she wore her nightgown, modestly buttoned up. But underneath she was naked. Slowly, she lay back, trying to remember how the mornings after Tim loved her had felt, but she just couldn’t tell anymore. The next thought made her startle once more. Pregnancy.   
Ruby moaned and started to cry. Never ever she would have a drink again. Her parents and Tim had been right: Alcohol was an invention of the devil.   
She tried to calm herself, as the sobbing made the headaches worse. She needed a glass of water, so she got up and trudged into the kitchen, feeling still dizzy and like shit. On the table she spotted a mug of water, the jar of gherkins she had had in her pantry and a piece of paper. Slowly, she sat down and took the paper.  
“Oh. Oh, my god!” She whispered and starred on the pencil drawing before reading the text below. 

_Ruby_   
_Nothing happened. You felt asleep as soon as I lay you down. Take an ASA, eat some gherkins and drink a lot. I’m coming by at 7. I hope you want to join me for dinner._

_Arthur_

She swallowed hard, her eyes fixed on the portrait of her, in her own bed, sleeping, her hair messy, but the nightgown modestly buttoned up. She hadn’t known that Arthur was a gifted artist, that he was someone who looked so closely on every detail. Every freckle, every beauty patch was there, he’d pictured the quillings on her nightgown just as exactly as the restrained pattern of her pillow.   
He’d seen her naked. Every detail of her body. Suddenly she wasn’t so sure about her falling asleep, maybe there was another reason for not ... making use of the situation. But would he spend time on drawing her in this intimate way if he wasn’t interested in her, if he found her unattractive? Ruby sighed and took an ASA, just like he’d recommended. Sometimes he was not easy to read, but he knew for sure what to do after a night of heavy drinking. 

The headaches and the dizziness lasted until 6 and Ruby was happy when she felt finally a bit better. She dressed and thought about what to say. With every hour gone by her embarrassment had grown and she had no idea how to look him in the eyes. She was as nervous as on her first date with Tim, more nervous than on the day she’d known he would ask her to marry him, more nervous than on her wedding day. What she had done the night before was scandalous. Drinking, stripping, begging to be ... bedded.   
Only one time she’d stripped in front of a man, in front of Tim, after he came back from the war, suffering from horrible pain caused by the so very slowly healing mustard gas burns. It had been deep in the night and he couldn’t sleep, plagued by the gruesome pictures of the dead and wounded. Tim had told her to strip and touched her breasts after she had been naked, his teeth gritted because of the pain. He couldn’t move his hands and arms without feeling pain so he’d told her to make him orgasm with her hand. She remembered that he’d fixated her breasts while she touched his penis, she’d seen his tongue licking over his lips. Afterwards he’d cried because he wasn’t even able to love her anymore. He’d asked her to touch him never again. This night had been the last time they had something like marital relations. 

A knock on the door pulled Ruby out of her memories and she dried the tears she felt on her cheeks before opening the door.   
“How are you, Ruby?” Arthur asked and she smiled a little bit, while looking on the floor.   
“I’m fine, thank you.”  
“Did you cry?” He asked and tilted his head to watch her closely.   
“I ... I did.”  
“Take another ASA, darling. The headaches will be better soon.”  
“I ... I didn’t cry because of the headaches, Arthur. I ... nothing. It’s alright. Come in, please.”   
She poured him a cup of tea and cleared his throat.   
“I have to apologize for my behaviour. I drank too much and I ... I don’t know what to say. I’m so embarrassed,” Ruby whispered and sat down on the table.   
Her hands searched for hold at the tea cup, and through her eyelashes she watched Arthur taking a seat.   
“There’s no need to be embarrassed. I’ve seen a few naked women before. And I’ve taken care for some drunk too.”  
“Can we start over and ... forget this night?”  
“Sure. Whatever you want, love. Do you want to join me for dinner? There’s a table at the Cross Keys Tavern waiting for us. Are you hungry?”   
“I am. Thank you.”   
“Alright then,” Arthur answered, emptied the cup of tea and reached out for her. “Let’s go.”   
“The portrait you draw ... I didn’t know that you are such a gifted artist, I was ... truly stunned ...,” she said and stood up, intertwining her fingers with his. “It’s ... so beautiful. Thank you. And thank you for being ... a gentleman last night.”   
Arthur pulled her closer and hugged her.   
Suddenly the world felt like a better place, and she wished he would kiss her. But he didn’t. He just stood still and held her close, his breath warm at her scalp.   
“You gave me a hard time, Ruby. I wanted to wake you up and fuck you but for once in my life I wanted to do the right thing.”   
“I can’t help but thinking that ... kissing me would be the right thing now.” She smiled and hid her face on his chest.   
“Aye,” he answered and placed a finger under her chin to lift her head.   
And then he kissed her. Arthur Shelby kissed her, and it was intense and good and wonderful. The memory of Tim faded and all that counted was now.


	6. Love and nothing else

It was nearly midnight when they arrived at Ruby’s door. She opened and entered the kitchen, with Arthur following her without hesitation. The door clicked close and she turned around, watching him shrugging off his jacket. Slowly, he removed the waistcoat and the bowtie, before he started to open his shirt. Ruby stood still and watched him in silence. He kicked his shoes off, their rumble on the wooden boards the only sound to be heard. Shirt and vest followed, carelessly dropped on the floor.   
“Arthur,” Ruby whispered, but he shook his head and opened his trousers.   
He stepped out of them, removing his socks in the process, and Ruby noticed that he must do it this way every time he stripped. It looked so naturally, so flowing. She took a deep breath as he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his pants. Ruby closed her eyes for a few seconds and bit on her lip.   
“Ruby?” Arthur said lowly. “Come on, open your eyes. Fair’s fair, right?”  
“Aye,” she answered and finally looked at him. A little smile tugged at the corners of her mouth when she continued: “Now we’re even, aren’t we?”  
“That was the plan.”   
“God, I ... it’s ... you’re naked in my kitchen and you’re my boss and I ... oh! Oh, Arthur!” She squeaked a little and started to fumble in her handbag. “I totally forgot ...,” she said and took some money out of her purse. “Here’s the next rate. It’s one pound and sixpence.”   
She handed him the money and Arthur placed it on the kitchen table. He grinned and pulled her closer, bowing his head to bring his mouth at her ear.   
“You made me feel like a whore for a full second. Paying me back while standing naked in front of you is something we cancel for the future, aye?” He said, chuckled and placed a kiss on her neck.   
“I’m sorry. I’m so nervous. I didn’t want to make you feel ... god, Arthur, I’m sorry.”  
“There’s no need to be nervous. You can’t do anything wrong.”   
“That is what you say now,” Ruby whispered and smiled, tilting her head to give him better access to her neck. “Wait until I knee you in the guts by accident ...”   
“Is this a warning or a threat?” Arthur asked and chuckled again.   
“A warning. You know, a few weeks after our wedding ... I gave him a bloody nose. Accidentally.” Ruby said and pressed her body closer to him, searching his warmth and strength.   
The memories of Tim still hurt and she knew Arthur didn’t mind speaking of him, as he was haunted by his own past as well.   
“A bloody nose once in a while is a fair price for being allowed to touch you in every possible way, love,” he answered and started to open her blouse.   
“You’re so sweet,” she whispered and enjoyed every little touch of his fingertips while he undressed her.   
Once she was naked she was picked up and carried to the bedroom.   
“Don’t you dare falling asleep,” Arthur whispered and placed her carefully on the mattress before crawling over her.   
“I won’t I promise,” she answered and pulled him closer to kiss him.   
Ruby felt his hands caressing her flanks over her hips to her thighs. His touch was gentle and careful, and Ruby felt like melting into it.   
“How do you like it?” Arthur asked and his mouth left hers to let her answer.   
His lips found her nipple and Ruby closed her hands around the back of his head, keeping him right there.   
“Gently ... I guess. He was always gentle and slow ...” She whispered and took a deep breath.   
“Tim was your first and the one and only?” Arthur asked and bit softly in her nipple, making her gasp.   
“Yes.” The first little moan slipped out of her throat, followed by his name.   
She just couldn’t help it. It felt so good what he did, so arousing.   
“So, he made you cum with his fingers, earning a bloody nose in the process, and then what?” Arthur asked with a smile and Ruby took a deep breath, thinking that she’d never been asked such intimate things.   
But maybe this was common, to speak about experiences. Tim did not have to ask as she hadn’t had any experiences back then. Tim had been the first man to kiss her, to touch her in intimate ways and to make love to her.   
“We lay like this, with him on top of me. And then ... you know ... he loved me.” Ruby noticed her blushing and felt shame.   
“Alright,” Arthur whispered with a smile. “Do you want me to do it this way or do you want to try something new?”  
“I ... I don’t know ... that’s ...” Ruby shrugged and whispered: “I thought that’s the way it’s done?”   
“Not the only way. We have a long night ahead, love,” Arthur gave her a smile and continued sucking at her nipple.  
Ruby allowed herself to enjoy the moment, to stop thinking. Arthur would tell and show her what she was supposed to do. She couldn’t do anything wrong, right? 

Ruby watched the early morning sky while lying sleepless in Arthur’s arms. His breathing was even and steady, his eyes closed. Yet she could tell that he wasn’t sleeping.   
“Thank you,” she whispered and looked up, just to see a smile blossoming on his face.   
He made an approving noise and petted with his hand over her back. Ruby placed a kiss on his chest and freed herself from his arms.   
“Where are you going?” He mumbled and opened one eye.   
“I need to use the toilet. And I’m terribly thirsty. Do you want a cup of tea?”  
“Aye. Tea in bed sounds great.”   
“Alright. Tea in bed, coming right up.” Ruby smiled and left the bedroom. She stopped in the middle of the little hallway and called over her shoulder: “I love you, Arthur.”   
“Love you too, sweetheart,” Arthur answered without a single second delay and Ruby felt like she would live like this with him forever.


End file.
